heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.04 - Two Thirds of the Trinity in Passing
The Hall of Justice is simply a front; the real headquarters of the Justice League sits high in the sky outside of the earth's atmosphere. Superman does not spend too much time at the Hall, therefore, but since he has just finished up a short meeting with the police comissioner of Metropolis, he's still milling around in one of the meeting rooms, looking over some of the documents that were shared with him. Likewise Diana is not often at the Hall. Not because she doesn't want to be, but because she has so many other responsibilities, many of them tied into being the Ambassador her island nation. She passes by the open door to the meeting room Superman is in, retreating two steps when she realizes who is inside. "And I thought I was the one who did all the meetings with public officials," she says with a smile. "I don't see you working with paperwork too often." A wry grin meets Diana as Superman's gaze also meets hers. "Well that's because I leave it all for you." He stands up to walk over to her. "How are you, Diana?" The file is tossed to the top of the desk as Superman comes to meet her. "It's been a while. It's great to see you." Wonder Woman's warm smile remains in place easily. "I thought the paperwork I was being given seemed a little unusual for diplomatic work." For a moment she glances towards the discarded file. "If you believe my sister, I'm overworked and refusing to spend any time on myself." She laughs. "She's probably right. There's so much to do, I hate leaving it undone. How have you been?" "Well, tell whoever cashes the checks that you deserve a raise," Superman says, his grin growing wider. "I've been well. The League finally seems to be coming together. We're very lucky to have you, by the way. And day by day, something happens that helps me know it was a good idea. We still have a long way to go, I suppose." He takes a deep breath, "Other than that, I met another Kryptonian yesterday. The son of my family's enemy. I'd gone my whole life believing I was the last of my people, but more and more seem to be on the way. It's...odd." "I'm honored by the invitation," admits the Amazon Princess. "I hope everyone understands if they need shelter, the embassy can provide. We were built with extra rooms. On purpose." She'd hate to think of a League member struggling to make it back to the Hall if the embassy was closer. "Another?" If she looks surprised, she can only imagine how surprised Superman was. Superman nods, "I will pass along the invite. I'm sure at some point, using the Embassy as shelter will really help one of us, or maybe all of us." Superman sighs, "Yes, his name is Lor-Zod. He's a good kid and needs a place to stay. He's staying here at the moment. But that makes me, Superboy, Supergirl, and Power Girl. We almost have enough for our own softball team." "I think you're still a few short," Diana says with a laugh. Yes, a certain member of the Air Force has been insisting she try and learn sports. Baseball/softball? Right up at the top of the list. "How old is he?" she wonders. "The other Kryptonians you encounter seem to be getting younger all the time." "Lor? I'd say he has the appearance of a young teen. 13 or 14. I could be wrong, of course, the time in the shuttle could modified his age in some way." Superman chuckles, "They do seem to be getting younger and younger, don't they?" Wonder Woman laughs, nodding in agreement. "Mark my words," she says, "The next one you'll find will be a baby in stasis." She's just kidding of course, but the pattern more or less holds, doesn't it? She nods towards the discarded files. "So what paperwork did you forget to send to my desk?" "That one's actually for me. It's a list of possible suspects in a car thieving ring. The Commissioner thinks it's sort of small potatoes, but I've been on him that it's something more strategic. We've been at loggerheads over it for the past few weeks." Superman sighs. "It's always the little things." "I think anything we run into is different than what it seems." Diana agrees with the assessment, nodding. "I'm sure if someone were clever enough, scientific enough, they could use car parts to create any number of devices. I hope the commissioner has agreed to listen to your thoughts on the matter." Superman nods, "He has. He just disagrees. I suppose only time will tell." Superman gives out another almost-groan. "Speaking of, I need to get back up to the Fortress to continue working on some of that technology from the Zod from that alternate dimension." That's definitely needing of an explanation, and Kal knows it. "I'll tell you all about it when we get some time..." Wonder Woman steps to one side so that she's not blocking the way. "If you need me..." Well, Kal knows where the embassy is if he does need a hand. "Take it slow," she advises. "And don't be afraid to ask any of us for help if need be." Of course no doubt Superman knows this, but Diana is a firm believer that showing and reinforcing concern can be a positive thing. Superman gives her a nod that bobs a few times and a faint smile. "Thank you, Diana. For everything. As always." He heads for the door. "We'll be in touch soon. Great to see you." Category:Log